


Voyage

by NothingWillSuffice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depth, Epic, Epicness, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, Horse Miraculous, Interstellar - Freeform, Kaalki - Freeform, Outer Space, Portal - Freeform, Stars, Startrain, Teleportation, Voyage, Wicked - Freeform, afro - Freeform, afro-french, awesomeness, black - Freeform, did I mention this is damn good?, hero - Freeform, horse, perspective, power, space, special ability, superhero, superpower, surfing on energy, the BEST miraculous holder, the best damn pégase image on the internet to date, won't regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingWillSuffice/pseuds/NothingWillSuffice
Summary: The best damn Pégase fanart on the internet to date made by yours truly.Probably.
Kudos: 14





	Voyage

Apparently I need words to go along with the image, so this is just a little blurb to get the ten character requirement out of the way.

Now behold!

It's not effing huge anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> If you really like this, I'd appreciate it if you gave some support on other sites.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nothingwillsuffice/art/Voyage-853849997
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CEpKYwnsWHf/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


End file.
